


Mama, We All Go To Hell

by Krit



Series: When God Has Fucked A Queen [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Alec finds out about his husband’s past relationship with his mother.And he has questions.And ideas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, past Magnus Bane/Maryse Lightwood
Series: When God Has Fucked A Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551004
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Mama, We All Go To Hell

Alec loved that he could have his mother over for drinks with his husband. He never in his life would’ve thought it would be possible. But here they were. Maryse and Magnus laughing together like old friends. 

“I swear, I thought...” Maryse trailed off, making a face and laughing. “But what was I supposed to think? You did say...”

“If you recall, I also said I wouldn’t _do_ a damn thing.” Magnus winked. “But it actually never had anything to do with that. I mean...” His face looked a little guilty. “Not for the most part.” 

They both burst out laughing again. 

“Well. I just hope you treat him better than you treated me.”

“Oh good god, of course I do!” Magnus stared at her incredulously. “I love Alec more than anything. You? Oh, I hated you. Completely different.” He took a sip of his drink and chuckled. “Though to be fair..... you can’t exactly try to say you didn’t enjoy it.” He winked and she giggled. 

“Oh, I would never say that. Hell, even when I didn’t enjoy it, I enjoyed it. Though that was the point, really. Or, I suppose there were a lot of points.”

“It was a strange time in both our lives.”

Alec looked from one of them to the other, back and forth as he blinked slowly, his face contorted in confusion and horror. 

“ _Husband_? **_Mother_**? What, uh.... whatcha talkin bout?” His voice was slightly higher pitched as he stared at them. The shocked and guilty looks of fear on their faces did nothing to soothe him. 

“I thought you told him!” Maryse hissed. 

“I thought you did! I was sure it would be the first thing you said to him. Try and scare him away from me.”

“You think I was going to have that conversation with my _son_?!”

“You think I was going to have that conversation with my _boyfriend_?!”

“ _Hello_?!” Alec’s voice was almost manic. “What’s going on here?!”

“I’m pretty sure your husband fucked your mom.” Maia offered, taking Alec’s empty glass and placing a full one on the bar in front of him. “This one’s on the house.”

“Thank you Maia.” Alec muttered weakly, blinking rapidly as he downed the three ounces of Scotch in one go. “So...” he wiped his mouth. “When was this?”

“Oh. Um. I think...” Maryse chewed her lip. “Well it was back during the first war. Don’t remember the dates exactly.”

“Dates, plural. It was.... more than once?”  
The two of them were bright red and wouldn’t meet his eyes.   
“Okay.” He nodded. “It’s fine.” Another glass was pressed into his hand. “Thank you Maia.” He swallowed the liquor and shook his head to clear it. “It’s fine. It’s weird. I’m a little freaked out. But like...” He shrugged and waved his hand. “Whatever. It’s weird. But it’s fine. I’m fine. Lemme just.... process this world shattering information, and then we can all move on.” He took the shot that appeared in his hand. “Thank you Maia.” 

~*~

It was almost a week before Alec brought it up again. 

“What did that even _look_ like?!” He exclaimed, out of the blue as they were getting ready for bed. 

Magnus froze and stared at him. “You need to let me in on the topic of conversation first, darling.”

“You and mom. Back then. What was that like? She was a circle member, you hated each other so much!”

“Well, that was kind of the point.” Magnus sighed and sat on the bed. “We were both angry. Frustrated. We... took it out on each other.”

“It was... violent.” Alec mused. “You looked horrified at the idea that you would do to me what you did to her. But you both said that she liked it.”

“It was......... complicated.”

“What did you do?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you asking for the gory details of how I fucked your mother?” Magnus was amused, shocked, and exasperated all at once. 

“ _Are_ they gory?”

“ _Very_.”

“Did you like it? Was she better than me?”

“Are you jealous?”

“No. No? Just... I always..... compare myself to her, you know? Always wanted to prove I could be as impressive as her. And this.....”

“It’s no contest, Alec. I love you. I have _never_ \- I don’t think of it like that.”

“But I do.” Alec gave a small smile as pushed Magus to sit back against the headboard, climbing into his lap, straddling his hips. “I’m so much like her. Just like her. The things you did to her...”

“I would never treat you like that.”

“You’re not understanding me.” Alec grinned and leaned down, brushing his lips teasingly over Magnus’. “She liked it.” He moved to kiss under his ear. “I most likely would too.” 

“Alexander.” Magnus growled in warning, squeezing Alec’s hips. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“So tell me. _Show_ me.” He rocked his hips down. 

“I don’t... you would... I was _cruel_ , Alec. I _hurt_ her. In every way I could.”

Alec sat up and looked him in the eye. “You think I’ll think less of you.” He snorted quietly. “She liked it?”

“Yes.”

“She asked for it?”

“Begged, actually.” Magnus cracked a dark little smile at the memory. 

“Then I don’t think any less of you.” He licked into Magnus’ mouth, wet and heated. “I wanna try it. The things you did. I think we both wanna know just how much I’m like her.”

Magnus slid his hand up and around Alec’s throat, holding him firmly as he trailed his lips over his face. “Do we?” 

Alec shivered at the dark tone of his voice. 

“Do you want know if you can take everything she took? Do you want to know if you’re as much of a greedy whore as your mother?” Magnus grinned as he felt Alec’s cock twitch in his pants, even as he let out a little gasp. “I mean, I already know you’re a needy little slut.” A shocked moan fell from Alec’s lips. “What? You think I don’t notice how you’re always gagging for it? Ready to jump me as soon as you see me. Can’t wait to get my cock inside you.”

Alec’s eyes were a bit glazed, his mouth open as he moaned softly. “Fuck!” 

“Do you like that, darling? Do you like being reminded what a desperate slut you are? Knowing that I see you for what you are?”

“Yes!”

Magnus hummed happily, squeezing Alec’s ass with his other hand. “Do you want me to fuck you like a whore, Alexander?” At Alec’s loud moan, Magnus pushed him back onto the bed, kneeling between his legs, pushing them wider. “Do you want to be my bitch?”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Alec groaned. 

“Tell me. Tell me what you want like a good boy.”

“Want you to fuck me. Want you to use me. Hurt me. Please, Magnus! Make me your bitch.” He was panting slightly, a little dizzy even though the hand on his throat wasn’t even squeezing. There was something intoxicating about it all. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

“Why should I?”

“Because...” Alec licked his lips and closed his eyes, letting himself go. “Because I need it. I’m a dirty slut, but I want you to make me a filthy whore.” He shivered slightly, groaning. “I want you to wreck me.”

Magnus growled and moved his thumb up under Alec’s jaw, so he could bite at his neck, grinding his cock down against his hip. 

And then he was sitting up, pulling Alec up with him by the neck. “Get on the fucking floor.” He growled. “On your knees.” When Alec got up, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, and Alec knelt between his legs. Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and tugged sharply. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes.” Alec’s voice was breathless and quiet. Magnus slapped him lightly across the face with his other hand. 

“Speak up, bitch. I want to hear you beg.”

Alec moaned and looked into his eyes. “Please!” He cried out. “I want to suck your cock! I need you in my mouth. Please fuck my throat!”

Magnus groaned. His darling husband had... not necessarily a sensitive gag reflex... but deep throating was not in his repertoire. “You wanna choke on my cock?”

“Yes! Please!”

Magnus pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. “Put your hands on my thighs and keep them there. If you need me to stop, you tap out. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” The word seemed to just come naturally. Alec almost didn’t notice that he’d said it. He put his hands in place and looked up at Magnus, opening his mouth, waiting.

Magnus groaned loudly. “Fucking slut.” He growled, pulling Alec in by the grip on his hair, and sliding his cock into his mouth. He started easy, the filthy sounds Alec was making, spurring him to ramp things up. He fucked deep into Alec’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, feeling it twitch before pulling him off, and then forcing him back down harder. 

Alec choked and coughed, his eyes watering, and his dick harder than ever. His mind was fuzzy and his body buzzing, and he kept his hands still. When Magnus pushed into his throat, not stopping as Alec choked and gagged around him, Alec felt something warm and electric run through him. 

“Not a very good whore, are you?” Magnus sneered. And Alec felt that electricity spark in his gut. Shame and humiliation, and a desperate need to prove himself. He always hated those feelings, but here, like this, with Magnus, it felt different. Dirty, but in a good way. Like he was getting away with something. He didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t even have to be good. He could be pathetic, and weak, and bad at everything. And Magnus could know it. Could tell him so. And still want him. Alec could be nothing, and still be enough for him. 

Magnus pulled him off his cock roughly, and came on his face. “Now that’s a good look for you.” He chuckled. Alec gave a beaming grin and Magnus rubbed his thumb through the mess, smearing it over his skin. 

“Please.” Alec gasped. His fingers clutched Magnus’ thighs. 

Magnus laughed again and leaned back on the bed, propping his own hand behind himself. “Is there something else you wanted?” He asked casually, watching Alec’s face flush.

“I wanna come.” Alec confessed. “Please?”

“So worked up and desperate just from having your face fucked? Well. I guess you are just like your whore mother.” He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “You need to come so badly, you can hump my leg like a little bitch. But that’s all you get.”

Alec keened and nodded, moving to do just that. “Thank you, sir!” He moaned. He felt like he was floating. Clutching Magnus’ thighs, face pressed to his hip, Alec rubbed against him without a single solitary care about anything but pleasure. There was a freedom in letting himself go like this. 

After he came, Magnus stood, pulling him up with him by the hair. Alec let out a contented little sound and Magnus kissed him, hot and wet. 

“How do you feel, darling?” He asked quietly. Alec blinked rapidly and shrugged, a dazed smile on his face. 

“Good. That was fun.” His voice was slurred. 

“You did so well. Beautiful.” Magnus waved his hand to change Alec into some fresh sleep pants, and conjure a glass of water. 

Alec drank it slowly, a little wobbly on his feet as they made their way back into bed. As they curled up under the sheets, Alec’s head pillowed on Magnus’ chest, Alec grinned. 

“Why do I get the feeling you were holding back a little?”

Magnus laughed, holding him close as he pet his hair. “You’ve never done anything like this before, and I love you more than life. If you want to explore this, then I’m not going to throw you into the deep end. We can go as deep as you like. But in due time.”

“I’d like that.” Alec murmured, already drifting to sleep. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
